Tierra de dragones
by Alex Darklight
Summary: Semi AU. La vida "tranquila" de los miembros de Fairy Tail se ve interrumpida con la apirición de una joven misteriosa. Ella dice no recordar quien es, pero Gray está seguro de algo, NO PUEDE CONFIAR EN ELLA.


**NA. Aunque no lo crean estoy apenada por mi largo silencio en mi historia "Moon's Tale", he tenido mis detalles... en fin ésta, y otra historia más y el siguiente capítulo de Moon's Tale están en el horno, pero ésta ha salido primero. Dejo dos capítulos que serán los pilotos de la historia, si les agrada continuará sino, será eliminada.**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Con un sigilo que cualquier ladrón envidiaría, una figura se escabullía por los oscuros y extensos túneles de su hogar hasta llegar a un área donde había varias aberturas en la pared de la montaña, permitiéndole ver el exterior. Le figura salió de las sombras revelando a una joven de unos 17 años rubia, de grandes ojos color chocolate y tez ligeramente bronceada. Llevaba una blusa blanca que ceñía su busto y una short que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. La joven se sentó en el suelo rocoso, viendo con admiración y melancolía la luna, dejando que la fría brisa nocturna golpeara contra su rostro.

\- Asumo que tampoco puedes dormir, ¿me equivoco Lucy? – dijo una voz a su espalda, no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era.

\- Y si estás aquí creo que tu tampoco, Gray – contestó ella sin apartar su mirada de la luna.

El mencionado salió de entre las sombras, dejando ver un joven cabellera negra y ojos azul oscuro, vistiendo únicamente un pantalón oscuro dejando su torso al descubierto. El chico se limitó a sentarse junto a ella para observar el paisaje nocturno. Lucy por su parte, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo y él por instinto rodeo a la chica en protector abrazo. Ambos se sumieron en un largo silencio.

\- ¿De nuevo las pesadillas? – preguntó él acariciando su cabello en un raro acto de consolación, al sentir los ligeros temblores del cuerpo de la joven.

\- Lo siento Gray – dijo la chica tratando de controlar su quebrada voz mientras traicioneras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. – Después de tanto tiempo, se que debería de haberlo superado ya pero…

\- No – contesto firme el chico acercándola más a él – está bien que no lo olvides, Lucy. Recuerda lo que nos han enseñado "Si no conocemos nuestra historia…"

\- "…estamos destinados a repetirla" – completo Lucy inhalando y exhalando profundamente en un intento de calmar su llanto.

\- Así es Lucy – contestó Gray levantando la vista nuevamente hacía la luna. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato.

\- Me gustaría, que las cosas fuesen diferentes – dijo por última vez la joven. Después de un rato, Gray sintió como la respiración de su compañera se acompasaba signo de que estaba dormida. El joven se puso de pie con cuidado, acomodando a la rubia entre sus brazos. Cuando finalmente la dejo en su "habitación", el joven se limito a arroparla cual niña pequeña.

\- Mamá… papá… – susurró la chica entre sueños.

\- A mi también me gustaría Lucy – comentó al aire el chico antes de abandonar el lugar y dejar a la joven sola.

* * *

\- Ya conocen sus tareas muchachos, ¡A trabajar! – gritaba con autoridad una bella joven de largo cabello escarlata portando una armadura plateada a varios aldeanos frente a ella.

\- ¡ _Hai_ , Erza-sama! – respondieron al unísono los presentes quienes de inmediato se esparcieron por el campo en el que se encontraban. Erza permaneció de pie de brazos cruzados observando el trabajo de todos, tras unos segundo, se acerco a una joven de baja estatura y cabellera azul hablando con un joven alto de peli-naranja y otro un poco más bajo de complexión robusta.

\- Cuento con ustedes muchachos – comentó la joven con una sonrisa que provoco el sonrojo de ambos.

\- No te decepcionaremos Levy-chan – dijo el más alto para después salir corriendo a gran velocidad hacía el campo - ¡Apúrate Droy!

\- Jet espera, no me dejes atrás – grito Droy corriendo tras su amigo.

\- Deberías ya corresponderle a uno Levy – comentó con diversión la pelirroja.

\- Y tu deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Mirajane, Erza – contestó con diversión la peliceleste. Erza hizo un mohín con la mano restándole importancia al asunto para luego recargarse en la roca en que la joven tenía extendidos varios mapas y libros.

\- ¿Cómo nos fue éste año? -

\- De maravilla, Erza – contestó la joven con emoción – Con la ayuda de Jet y Droy se ha logrado aprovechar toda ésta área del valle – decía la joven señalando en un mapa lo que decía – Y sí el día de hoy trabajamos sin _incidentes_ , estoy segura que para la noche tendremos toda la cosecha lista – comentó la joven ahora apuntando algunas cosas en un libro desgastado.

\- _Incidentes_ ¿eh? – dijo Erza posando su mirada en unos extraños dibujos que se encontraban dibujados tras los límites del valle en el mapa.

\- Han pasado meses sin que veamos _uno_ – dijo Levy trazando con su pluma uno de los dibujos - aún así no debem…

\- Tranquila Levy – dijo la pelirroja interrumpiendo a su amiga con un par de palmadas en su cabeza – Lucy y Gray se están encargando de ello.

Levy parpadeó un par de segundos para después lanzar una fuerte carcajada – Enserio Erza, debes de dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Mirajane. Esos dos no se gustan de esa manera, pero parece que ustedes no lo entienden.

\- La esperanza muere al último Levy – gritó Erza alejándose de la pequeña escriba quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza y seguir con su tarea. Su mirada sin embargo se volvió a posar en el mapa del valle y luego en uno de los dibujos de _ellos_ – A fin de cuentas, no importa que sea de oro, sigue siendo una jaula… - susurró la chica y una traicionera lágrima surco por su mejilla.

* * *

\- Por enésima vez Lucy, ¡Ya déjalo!. Nos estamos alejando del campo.

\- Y por enésima vez Gray, regresa tú si quieres. No es como si fuera a salirme del valle.

El pelinegro gruñó palabras inentendibles. Estaba ya harto de perseguir a su amiga. Llevaban ya casi una hora persiguiendo… _algo_ que ella decía haber visto. Pero, Dios ¡Ella era tan terca! Sin importar cuanto se lo pedía, Lucy simplemente se negaba a regresar, y no es que tuviera miedo, ¡que va!. Pero se supone que ellos debían de vigilar mientras sus compañeros de gremio y la gente del sector trabajaban en el campo.

\- No perseguir ilusiones – murmuró en voz baja Gray. - ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – reclamó llevando su mano a la zona de su cuerpo donde había impactado una pequeña piedra.

\- Te escuché Gray y ya te dije que no fue una ilusión – contestó la chica continuando su andar – estoy segura que vi a alguien.

\- Y ya te dije que eso es imposible que alguien este caminando por _ésta_ área sin ser detectadas por esas besti… ¡ouch! - se quejo el joven al chocar contra la espalda de su amiga - ¿Y ahora por qué te detie…nes? – ahogo su pregunta al ver impactado lo mismo que su amiga.

Frente a ellos se encontraba la zona limitante del valle con el mundo, el área estaba destruida y con signos de una ardua batalla. A un par de pasos de ambos amigos, se encontraba una joven de cabellera azul con sus ropas rasgadas y algo chamuscadas. Y unos cincuenta metros más allá, se encontraba uno de _esas bestias_ , aparentemente dormida.

\- Gray, ve por Erza – susurró la joven

\- No te voy a dejar aquí sola -

\- No estoy sola - dijo apretando entre sus manos dos pequeñas llaves doradas – ahora ve, hay que actuar rápido.

\- De acuerdo, pero más te vale huir si las cosas se ponen mal – como respuesta Lucy simplemente asintió. Gray comenzó a correr a gran velocidad dirigiendo una única vez su vista hacía donde estaba su amiga, recordando una escena parecida del pasado.

* * *

\- Gracias por el trabajo de todos – decía Erza frente a los exhaustos trabajadores y compañeros de su gremio – Ahora, ¿Qué dicen si comemos antes de regresar a casa?

\- ¡SI! – gritaron todos con gratitud

\- ¡ERZA! – se escuchó a Gray gritar poniendo a todos en alerta.

\- ¡Gray! – grito la joven pelirroja acercándose a su amigo en compañía de Levy, Jet y Droy - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Un ataque? ¿Dónde rayos dejaste a Lucy?

\- Erza, déjale hablar – le reprimió Levy a la joven. La mencionada guardo silencio y el pelinegro le miró agradecido por su intervención.

\- Lucy está bien, y no hay ningún ataque… aún– dijo tensando así a los otros cuatro. – Necesito que vengas conmigo Erza.

\- De acuerdo – contestó la chica para después dirigir su atención a Levy y los otros – regresen al refugio volveremos lo más pronto posible.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, Erza –contestó decidido Droy

\- Tengan mucho cuidado, Erza, Gray – Dijo en tono preocupado Jet

\- Traigan a Lu-chan a salvo, por favor – dijo suplicante Levy. Erza y Gray asintieron y emprendieron su camino hacía donde se encontraba su rubia amiga.

 _[NA: *Comienza a sonar música* ~Intro Black Bullet~]_

\- ¡Escuchen bien!. La comida se pospone, ¡Recojan todo, tenemos un código rojo! – Apenas se escucharon estás palabras por parte de Levy los hombres y mujeres tomaron sus cosas y se metieron en los vagones listos para adentrarse a los túneles de la montaña.

\- No habíamos visto uno en meses – susurró Droy con temor observando el valle que dejaban a sus espaldas.

\- Pero ellos siempre están ahí, esperando el momento Droy – contestó Jet apretando con coraje sus puños.

 _Ellos_ , pensó Levy observando los dibujos de su mapa – dragones… - dijo en un susurró ahogado por el rechinar de los vagones a través de los túneles.

 _ **Siempre creímos que eran leyendas, simples historias creadas por nuestros antepasados.**_

Se ven a Erza y Gray corriendo a través del valle hacía donde se encuentra Lucy.

Lucy se acerca a la chica inconsciente y un joven vestido de traje y alborotados cabellos naranjas aparece de la nada. El aparecido carga a la misteriosa chica y juntos se van acercando hacía la montaña.

 _ **Nos negamos a creer en ellos y por eso, no estuvimos preparados cuando aparecieron.**_

Gray y Erza llegan junto a Lucy, y la pelirroja se impresiona al ver a la joven de piel blanca y cabello azul llena de heridas. Erza toma a la chica de los brazos del pelinaranja y éste con una reverencia hacía Lucy desaparece. Los tres amigos se adentran a una cueva en la montaña.

 _ **Cual plaga, arrasaron con todo a su paso, trayendo destrucción y muerte. Quemando la tierra, el mar y el cielo, obligándonos a escondernos en refugios, esclavizados por el miedo y el dolor de perder a personas que amábamos.**_

Se ve a Erza y a Gray discutir acaloradamente mientras Lucy habla con una mujer de larga cabellera azul con apariencia de sirena que le lanza una mirada molesta. Tras una breve interacción la sirena se eleva hacia el cielo y tras agitar un extraño jarrón, la lluvia comienza caer. La mujer desaparece no sin antes haber captado la gigantesca figura de un inconsciente dragón dorado.

 _ **Y así, nuestro mundo se convirtió en tierra de dragones.**_

El imponente dragón dorado que se encontraba durmiendo, abre los ojos y segundos después lanza un sonoro rugido que acompañado por varios truenos, estremece la tierra a su alrededor.

* * *

 **NA. Si bien trato de mantener la escencia de los personajes, los encontrarán un poco OC.  
Ahora, no revelaré las parejas que están planeadas, ya que habrá de todo un poco. Lo que puedo decir, es que tanto para los amantes de las parejas Canon, como de las no-canon habrá para que se diviertan.**


End file.
